ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Let Dahaka
is a sentinoid of the Dragon Race, a member of the Rave Warriors, and is formerly one of Demon Card's Palace Guardians. The party benefits from Let's assistance as he is not only a strong martial artist, but his knowledge of the world outside of Symphonia is quite extensive. His girlfriend, Julia is also part of Haru Glory's party and together, they lend their hands in helping him bring peace to the world. Personality He is seen to be very knowledgeable about a lot of things and very observant. Coming from the Dragon Race, he has enhanced eyesight and can breathe fire. He is also very quiet, speaking only when there's a need to. Later, after officially joining Haru's group, he becomes slightly more open and a much more comical character. Let also possesses a strong sense of honor, so much so that he refused to use a Dark Bring while serving under Demon Card. Let and Hamrio Musica don't seem to get along and always seem to be ready to fight each other whenever either one of them says the wrong thing. However, they seem to start favoring each other more as allies than opponents. Elie, on the other hand, keeps calling him something else like lizard or crocodile, which is infuriating for Let because he always has to tell her he is a dragon, but she still does not get it. History Let comes from a sentient race called the Dragon Race, who resides in the Mystic Realm. He lived peacefully with his girlfriend, Julia and best friend, Jegan. Until it all ended after he killed everyone, including "Julia," except Let, and destroying the village. Let vowed vengeance upon Jegan, and is determined to reach him by enlisting into Demon Card to reach his goal. Eventually reaching the ranks as King's Five Palace Guardians, Let continues his life of mortal combat to improve his strength through fighting stronger opponents so he can exact his revenge. Synopsis Tower of Din arc Let makes his appearance when King summons the Five Palace Guardians. Acting on orders from King to exterminate intruders in the Tower of Din, Let and the other four guardians set out to stop Haru and his father. As Haru and Gale Glory make their way to the top of the Tower of Din, Haru is caught in a trap and falls several floors only to come face to face with the Palace Guardians. Let however interferes when he decides to challenge Haru only in single fair combat, having Ltiangle's approval while Ron Glace and Rionette impatiently ignores Let's request and focusing on an all-out assault. This was interrupted, after the Rave Warriors, Solasido, and Remi, arrive in the nick of time. Ltiangle was impressed that Haru's friends also managed to infiltrate the tower, arrogantly decides to inform Haru and the others of King's plan for the Enclaim before teleporting everyone present to the Palace of Souls. In the Palace of Souls, Let confronts Haru in an illusionary recreation of Garage Island; informing Haru of the location's nature that reflects the opponents' souls desire to rest. With only 45 minutes remaining until Enclaim's completion. Let fights Haru in fair combat through only martial arts without any artillery or Dark Bring. Let states his disinterest for Demon Card and their dishonor for utilizing "shadow stones" to chive, and explains that he just joined them to find strong opponents. Hearing this, Haru questions Let's path in life and tries to reason with him. Let mocked Haru, believing him to be foolish, and unleashed several powerful attacks one after the other and finally appears to break Haru's Ten Commandments with his Holy Dragon Smash. However, Haru turned the tables on Let by revealing that the Ten Commandments hadn't broken and had instead split into two so that could assume it's fifth form, Blue Crimson. Caught off guard, Let was struck down by a powerful blow from Haru and conceded defeat to the young Rave Master. Believing the battle to be over, Haru begins to contemplate how to reach his father. But at that moment he is confronted by Racas. Seeing that Haru stood no chance against Racas due to his injuries and Racas's ability to read minds, Let informs the Rave Master that he must clear his mind to defeat him. Both are surprised by his sudden aid to the Rave Master, with the former even threatening to report Let to Captain Ltiangle for treason. Let however dismisses the threat and simply states that allowing such a one-sided battle to continue would bring shame upon his honor. It seemed that Haru's words reach him because soon after the Tower of Din began to collapse, he went out of his way to save Elie from a boulder and he escorts Haru, Elie, and Gale out of the tower, thus ending his affiliations with Demon Card. After Gale and Haru fall into a hole, Let declares his faith that Haru will be okay and thus he forces Elie to leave the tower. Let disappears afterward after the Tower of Din collapses. Symphonia arc Let reappears before Elie and Musica, telling them its too early for disbandment as Haru's quest to locate the Raves are intertwined with their individual quests. However, Musica decided to try and get Let to fight him, which he wanted as well, but Elie stops the two of them. Haru then appears alongside the Silver Rhythm Gang and he invites Let to join them to which he reluctantly agrees. The group travels to Symphonia by air aboard the gang's new airship, the Silver Knights, as Let and Musica discuss their financial condition and how to penetrate the Death Storm that surrounds the area. As the Rave Warriors enter the floating casino of Edel Lake, Let becomes surprised that Musica and Griff try to find a sponsor (or "sucker" as he put it) to fund the "expedition". As they unsuccessfully do this, Let notices that members of the Doryu Ghost Attack Squad aboard and they plan to kidnap Plue for Ruby, but fail due to Let and Musica standing in their way. Let then explained that a huge power struggle is going on in the criminal underworld for control over the Demon Card's former seat of power. However, the Jiggle Butt Gang cause a huge disruption that allows Hebi to help the gang escape. As Doryu arrives in his airship, Let becomes excited to battle a worthy opponent but Haru makes everyone go forward through the Death Storm to Symphonia. Once the group crash-lands upon the barren wasteland of Symphonia, Let wants Elie to lead the group, giving her headaches are the correct sign. As Haru becomes enraged with him, Let makes Haru notice that Elie is willing to go through such pain for Haru and thus he should respect that. As they stop the bickering, they meet Lucia Raregroove who Let, Musica, and Haru tries to fight but ultimately never ley a hand on him. As he left, they were attacked by the Oracion Seis. Each Rave Warrior battles a different member, and Let confronts Jegan. Realizing he cannot defeat him without having become a man, Let forces himself through the Dragon races rite-of-passage. After nearly failing, Let achieves his human appearance, and his powers are increased greatly. He then realizes that his love, Julia, is the dragon that Jegan controls which sends Let into a fiery fury. They are not enough, though, and Let succumbs to Jegan's “shadow stone”, "Ygdrassil". Starting from Let's right arm, his body slowly turns into a tree, making him unable to move. He is later saved by Sieg Hart and then he demands Elie to punish him, Haru, and Musica for failing her. Later, Let followed the others after they returned from a weird witch doctor and found an island of Nakajima like people where Saga Pendragon, foretold that his future would be bad in the south. Later, he helped the gang through a tunnel with an evil lake and a hundred mouthed creature. Mermaid Peril arc After they escape the tunnel, Let was confused as to why Haru would dive under the water for fish when he thought fishing would be easier. After Haru returned proclaiming he saw a mermaid Let said nothing until the mermaid appeared and decided to help them. As Celia casts a spell so everyone can breathe underwater, Let finds that the Mermaid Village has been destroyed. Let then told Haru that it was a mermaid problem so as a different species, they shouldn't interfere. However, as he heard that the Oni were behind the attack, Let changed his mind proclaiming that it was no longer solely a mermaid problem since another species was behind the attack. Let helps tremendously until they get to Drew's ship and Let is unable to fight as he knows Jegan is close. After he regroups with the others to fight Drew, Let becomes horrified after everyone thinks Haru dies but Dalmatian manages to help everyone realize that he's fine. After the battle, Let goes to the Star Song Festival of the merpeople where he is very popular with the mermaids (much to his chagrin). As they leave Let bids Celia goodbye with the others as they set out to find the final Rave. Stellar Memories arc Later on, Jegan launches his own assault, and he and Let battle yet again. After Let orders everyone to leave him behind, he proudly announces that he will meet them again and he begins his battle for Julia. Let had even agreed that Jegan was too strong. Let had no other choice to use his final attack that would crumble away his body afterward. Jegan had said Let would never see Julia again, Let agreed and had said that he knew from the beginning of the battle. Then, he released his attack, "Ultimate Secret Art, Roar of the Dragon God." He was able to deflect Jegan's Seed Vulcan without having his body turn into a tree. Finally, Let beat Jegan, but he had fallen and his body started to crumble away. The two fought fiercely, Jegan and Let finally falling from the back of the dragon into the ocean. During the last moments of the fight, Let manages to get a bit of elixir he had saved from their earlier encounter with the witch doctor into Julia's mouth. When Let awakens, he finds himself upon land and greeted by none other than Julia in human form, who saved him by sharing the elixir with him through a kiss. Final Battle arc In his final battle against one of the four demon lords, Immortal Uta, Let was pushed far enough to release the seal of his dragon form, removing emotions of being humane. At first, he had used "The Roar of The Dragon God" like he did when fighting Oracion Seis' Jegan. Uta however, had transformed into his true form upon being pushed in the edge by Let's power and completely turned the tide of battle. As Let was dying due to the side effect of "The Roar of The Dragon God", he came to the conclusion that merely sacrificing his life was too cheap of a price for victory. Thus, he released the Dragon God seal at the cost of losing his "self" and human side to become a complete dragon (like Julia's dragon form earlier in the story) and mercilessly trash Uta using his sheer power. Upon the defeat, Uta identified Let as the King of Dragon race; Jaava Let Dahaaka, whom Let sealed all this time because of the feeling of wanting to remain as a living being and stay with his friends. At the end of all things, Let had the courage to cast away everything of himself to achieve victory, for the sake of the bonds he has created with his friends. Upon Let's victory, Julia struggled from her victorious battle to be beside him, though he now seemed dead and unable to retain his human form, whereas Haru battled within Endless. After being saved by the Stellar Memories, Let traveled alone for a year before the reunion at Haru's grave, presumably for training. When it was revealed that Haru was still alive, he showed clear happiness at the sight that his friend was not dead. Powers & Abilities Superior Fighting Style Despite Let's now-human appearance, he is still a member of the Dragon Race (in essence, his people resemble humans before dragon adolescence and after the purging trial). As such, he has shown to be very good at hand-to-hand combat. He can be seen charging his fists with magic aura to increase his power. In fact, when he was a part of the Palace Guardians, he was the second strongest member. Let has also shown superhuman strength, speed, and agility, as well as enhanced and accurate senses (hearing and smelling). Let also has the ability to 'feel' hot and cold (this was seen on Hardner's ship when he felt Shuda and Julius's Dark Brings). Dragon Abilities As a Dragon Race, Let can breathe fire via his Fire Dragon Flare attack. In later Chapter, both Let and Julia have shown to be capable Dragon Tamers and could even speak to them. Let has also used the other Dragon Race attack known as Mystic Dragon Dream. Since The Dragon Race are skilled at several fighting and mystical arts, this is their technique for hypnosis and illusions. Let is also the only seen character able to use the ultimate secret art of the Dragon Race called Roar Of The Dragon God which transcend the users flesh, temporarily rendering him close to invincible and giving him enough brute strength to defeat an Oracion Six with ease, but at the same time consuming its life which will result in his certain death after battle . Let has also shown moves from the different elemental dragons of his realm including the earth, lightning, and fire dragons. Other Appearances In Mashima's recent work, Fairy Tail, Let appears in chapter 47 page 20 on the top standing next to Julia (who is dressed in a bunny suit). He also makes a brief appearance in Mashima's one-shot crossover Fairy Tail x Rave and a full appearance in Fairy Tail X Rave OVA. Trivia *Let's surname is derived from Azi Dahaka, or Zahhak, who was an evil figure in Iranian and Persian mythology who was a dragon. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Rave Warriors Category:Former member of Demon Card Category:Guardians of the Gate Category:Dragon Race